


Worthy Bros Before They Know It

by avengehoes_assemble



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengehoes_assemble/pseuds/avengehoes_assemble
Summary: The Avengers just assembled to fight a Chitauri army from outer space in New York. They won but the mastermind behind it, Loki, disappeared with the Tesseract as Tony Stark was having a heart attack. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers is dealing with a deeply personal revelation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

New York, 2012

The air around the Avengers, as they stood under the portal, was full of dust and smoke. Tasting nothing but ash, Steve Rogers, the man in charge, gave the command, sealing the fate of the universe as they knew it. "Do it," he managed to croak, knowing that closing the portal meant losing Stark. But he was the leader, and leaders are supposed to make the tough choices. Leaders are the ones who choose which lives are more valuable and which can be sacrificed for the greater good. Steve hated being the leader.

The next few moments were such a blur and so very quick, it took actual words to come out of Stark's mouth to shake Steve out of what had happened. Steve didn't even pay attention to what it was, some quip about kissing or CPR, only it didn't matter. The aliens all around them dropped dead, the portal was successfully closed by Agent Romanoff. The weight of their victory dawned on Steve as he understood that the battle was over and they were all safe. They had won. "We won," remarked Steve, partly to explain to Stark what just happened, and partly to assure himself that his team really did defeat a hostile alien army.

His team. The tiny genius with the heart of a warrior, the nifty spy with numerous tricks up her sleeve, the god of thunder, the nimble archer, and the Hulk himself. They won. Together.

(They said we won)  
(They didn't say what we lost)

The streets of New York, that's what they lost. Distant screams, crashes, blasts. All of the suffering slowly became clearer through the dust. All the lives lost. All that they lost. And for what, Steve thought. A madman wanting to be king? That's when Steve decided that the entire fight isn't over. "We're not done yet," he declared, looking up at the tower where Loki was last seen. Steve's glance shifted to Thor, as a polite way of communicating that they will have to address what happens to Thor's brother very soon. Steve never had a brother, but understood that Thor had the most to lose from this fight. Steve wanted to let him know that it'll be difficult to see Loki answer for his crimes, but it has to be done still.

Thor, who has been silent for a while, said nothing but told Steve all he needed to with a slight nod. A nod acknowledging Steve's concern and assuring his cooperation to the best of his ability. That was all that Steve needed.

~

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki's charmingly simple yet devious demeanor made him an uncomfortable presence for the Avengers. They had defeated him, but he still held so much power in the room. The fact that he was a literal god didn't make it any easier for the Avengers. Besides Thor, no one truly knew what Loki was capable of. To them, it was all a facade. The good thing was, it didn't matter because Loki's fate was hanging in the hands of the Avengers. Only, they didn't know what to do with him.

"Loki is of Asgard. He will pay for what he has done here per Asgadian justice, and trust me," Thor chucked, "he will be shown no mercy." What Thor was suggesting made sense from a logical and tactical perspective. There was no measure of Loki's powers on Earth, no prison where he wasn't a threat. The Avengers would put more people at risk if Loki would be allowed to continue living on Earth. And Thor had proven himself to be a true ally. He could be trusted to be fair, even when his own brother was concerned. 

Just because the idea made sense, doesn't mean everyone liked it. Clint argued that Loki killed people on Earth and should be subject to Earth, specifically US Federal Law. Natasha clapped back reminding Clint that Loki is not a US citizen, he's not even a citizen, and that the law does not extend to him. There was no way they could do this by the books. There were no books for when a man leads an alien army. Steve and Tony surprisingly found themselves at the same side of the debate. Tony was against Loki staying on Earth because it would lead an inevitable rebound journey of attempting to conquer it again. And Steve didn't want to put police forces and prison workers in danger. For a team that had just been formed, their first big decision was agreed upon quickly.

It was settled. Thor will take Loki back to Asgard, where he will be tried. Before dispersing to carry out their individual duties, Steve approached Thor, partly because he was the leader, but mostly because he was concerned. "You sure you're up for this? Seeing your brother like this can be...very difficult," Steve said, in a gentle and soft voice, trying his best to be sensitive. Thor, who had admired Steve from the minute they first met, smiled and held up his hammer, showcasing it to Steve. His deep voice boomed as he said, "My father gave me this hammer. It is truly magnificent. This is what makes me the god that I am. But Loki. Loki was trained by our mother. He holds more knowledge of ancient magic and mystics than anyone I know. But his heart is misguided." Thor's expression changed suddenly, his smile petered off and his honest eyes allowed Steve to catch a glimpse of all the pain he was hiding. Thor continued, in a softer and sorrowful tone, "Loki is beyond redemption. I've tried all I could, but I must accept what cannot be. He is my brother, but he is not a good man. And he shall be treated as such Captain." And Steve replied in what would become their strongest way of communicating: a simple nod.

~

Steve's voice came clear over the comms to Stark, "I have eyes on Loki. Fourteenth floor." Still gasping for air following his "mild" cardiac dysrhythmia, he motioned at Thor and managed to get a disjointed sentence out, "Cap.14th floor. Loki. GO." 

Thor immediately swung his hammer steadily and ran towards the stairs that the Banner had just flung out of. The hammer pulled him off and he blasted out of a random floor into the building, around what he thought would be floor 14. He was much higher than anticipated, and made a mental note about how humans like low ceilings unlike the ones in Asgard. He saw Steve's unconscious body lying on the ground and hastily landed close to him. All around him was broken glass and the sceptre. He turned Steve over which resulted in a crunching sound under what Thor presumed could only be Steve's firm ass.

By the time Steve finally came to, Thor had already moved him to the penthouse. Steve woke up to see a medical response team around him and a nurse examining Tony's chest. Steve immediately asked "Tony, are you alright?" Tony motioned the nurse to stop fidgeting with his chest piece and leave, knowing full well that he can handle his own technology best. "I'm not the one who passed out cold, Capsicle. It was just a small short circuit, probably from the battle overload," Tony explained. Thor got up and approached Steve, with only one question on his mind, "Loki?" 

Loki. Or Steve, Steve guessed. To be honest, he didn't know what had just happened. He saw Loki looking like him, but the fight. The way the shields clanked, the quick fast fighting style. It all felt so real. So unlike Loki and so much like...his own self. It's like Loki had a window into his mind, the way Clint had described. But the compass. The compass, Steve thought, and immediately reached for his utility belt pocket. He took it out and whispered under his breath, "Peggy." "Captain, what happened with Loki," Thor repeated, the patience diminishing in his voice. Steve looked up at him, unsure of everything, "He...he transformed himself to look like me and fought. I almost had him until…"

(Bucky. Is. Alive)

Bucky. How could Loki even know who Bucky was? And why did he say that Bucky is...alive? Bucky Barnes, howling commando, killed on the front lines, his best friend...alive?

"...until he used the sceptre on me. Made me sleep, I guess," Steve finished.

Tony got up, looking flustered and impatient, "Pierce and the SHIELD high ups are gonna have a field day with this. We just let the crazy cat outta the bag." Tony's quip was met with immediate backlash as Thor straightened his shoulders and glared at him, as if he was about to defend Loki and warn Stark to mind his words

(Have care how you speak.)  
(Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother.)

But Thor didn't say anything. He couldn't. There were no more defences that would hold for Loki. His brother had led the army and reigned devastation over innocents. His brother had killed SHIELD agents. His brother had to pay for his crimes. And now, his brother had slipped away. My fault, Thor told himself. He was right next to Loki when he disappeared. He should've stopped him. And now, he needed to do all he could to bring Loki to justice.

Thor began walking towards the edge of the building, the view marvelous from up there even for his Asgardian tastes. Thor started to see why this city was so important to them all. He turned his head back slightly to the other 2 Avengers and spoke, "Loki's powers will allow him to hide far beyond your mortal reach. I must find him myself." Steve immediately got up and walked towards him, "Loki is not just your responsibility Thor. This is personal for all of us."

(He made it personal)

"If you know any way we can find him, you need to tell us," Steve demanded. He hoped Thor would listen, it's not like he could make him. Thor was stronger than him, and could take off in a moment with his hammer. Steve couldn't stop him, not with his actions at least. Words it is, Steve decided. "Thor," Steve's voice was laced with the same softness he used earlier, genuinely meaning it, "we'll get him together. He still gets subjected to Asgardian justice, we won't impose on that. But this is all our fight. And the fight's not done yet." Tony chimed in, as if right on cue, "Cap's right. You think any of us can rest knowing he's out there and free?"

Thor turned around to face them. The rest of the Avengers may have been smaller physically, but their might was formidable. Most of Thor's opponents had been much bigger than the Avengers, but he felt stronger with the Avengers next to him. "I understand that the fight's not done. But you don't know Loki like I do. I can't put you in harm's way by dragging you into my family circus," Thor said. He did mean every word of it. He questioned everything he thought he ever knew about his family when he learned of Loki's true parentage. He wondered if there were other such secrets, family lies that have now been woven into legend and solidified. He hoped that someday, he would understand all of it clearly, but presently, he wanted to avoid any further harm to Steve and Tony. 

Tony, never the one to shrink from a challenge, retorted, "We got dragged into this circus the second Loki set foot on Earth." Steve sensed Thor's apprehension and decided to use a more tactical approach that he hoped Thor's 'warrior side' would appreciate, "Do you know where he could've gone? Any idea about his current whereabouts?" Thor replied immediate, playing right into Steve's line of questioning, "I don't know where he is. But I know someone who can find him." Steve found the perfect cue, appealing to the fighter inside Thor, the part of Thor that wanted nothing more than a good plan with an epic battle. "Great," Steve said, "then we go to whoever can find him, get to him and hit him with all we got. It'll be over before he gets a chance to blink. Come on Thor." 

Thor did like the idea of springing upon Loki with a teammate. Not that he couldn't handle Loki alone. But they knew too much about each other for it to be a fair fight. Loki knew all of Thor's tics, and would press them without question. Fighting with a teammate would throw Loki off his rhythm, only for a little while. But that's all Thor needed. Thor looked straight at the two Avengers, really noticing the height difference between the two, and nodding ever so slightly. 

"All right then. To Asgard."

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading back what I wrote, I understood that I don't know how to write in one constant tense. So I do end up switching tenses a bit, which may make it slightly hard to follow. So sorry about that but this is for my own fun and I can't help it.

Natasha and Clint had to be back to SHIELD immediately after the battle for countless reports and briefings, putting out fires started by the World Security Council. And as per Fury’s promise, Bruce was given his distance from the hero gig. He was being escorted to the private lab as they spoke to continue his life’s research as long as he didn’t make any more green monsters. That left Tony and Steve, but with the bifrost destroyed, Thor could not summon enough dark magic for both of them to reach Asgard safely. 

“So who is it going to be?” Thor asked, hoping he would not have to choose between his new-found friends. Steve immediately jumped in, “You should look after the tower. And help with damage control. You have more pull here than I do, Stark.” Steve’s sudden argument caught Tony by surprise, who wasn’t gonna give up the chance to go to a space planet so easily, “J can handle the tower. I think what Thor needs is a science guy,” he said smiling, “and that’s not really your area of expertise Rogers.” Steve’s eyes shot at Stark, unimpressed, “And what is your science gonna do when Loki is fighting using actual magic?” Tony moved a step toward Cap, the way he had when they were fighting on the hellicarrier. “Magic is just science we don’t understand,” Tony said, “and I...I understand quite a lot.” Steve was not intimidated by Tony’s boastful intelligence, but he was getting really tired of his ego. He clapped back, in a frustrated tone, “There’s no time for R&D in a fight Stark. I’ve dealt with the tesseract before, more than anyone else here. And I was the last person to see Loki here. I’d like to ask him some personal questions.”

It wasn’t the strongest argument Steve could make, but he couldn’t lie about why he wanted to go. Loki, disguised as him, attacked Steve but didn’t kill him. He had the chance, but spared Steve’s life. Loki, that knew about Peggy and Bucky, somehow. About things Steve hadn’t told anyone. Steve wanted these answers, and knew his only chance at ever getting them is through Loki directly. But he knew Stark would fight back. Stark was about to say something, when his extremely advanced mobile phone alerts him of a text. He checks it immediately and after a few quiet moments, looks up at Steve and Thor, and quietly says, “Just don’t let the bastard slip away again.”

Thor and Steve don’t say anything, and keep looking at Stark, unsure if he really meant what he just said. That Stark they knew would have the last word with God if he could. Stark realised his declaration needed more clarification, and explained further, “That was Pepper. I gotta organise a memorial service for Phil.” A heavy silence fell upon the floor. Phil. Phil Coulson, dedicated SHIELD agent, murdered at the hands of Loki. Loki made it personal. Steve and Thor nod and don’t say anything, but their silence acknowledged why Stark had to stay back. Stark was a good man, before a fighter or a genius. A good man who knew the importance of sticking up for the little guy just as much as the demigod. 

It was decided. Tony would stay back, clean the mess up, and re-brand the Avengers. And Steve…

Steve was about to go on a magical ride.

~

Thor and Steve took the quinjet. Thor did offer to fly with Steve atop him, but took Steve's suggestion to use human transportation for as long as they could. And after the long and tiring battle they had fought just hours before, they both needed the break of a two hour plane journey to a place in the middle of Scandinavia. 

"So what's this pond got to do with getting to Asgard," Steve asked when the quinjet was about 20 minutes out. Thor, who had woken up from a short nap, wondered how Steve was awake and fully functioning even now. He started to explain, "Every realm has a reflection, where the water spirits lie. On Midgard, it is called the Water of Sight. We must harness the power of the water spirits and gather enough dark energy to reach Asgard." Steve didn't understand most of what Thor had just said, but the part that worried him the most was simple. "We? I'm no God, Thor," he said, trying to be as honest as he could without seeming weak.

Thor's expression changed, became somewhat heavier. Steve recognised it from earlier, the pain seeping through his eyes. Steve wondered if he and Thor were alike in some way. Always the brave warrior, but never strong enough to let someone else in. “It wouldn’t have been this complicated,” Thor said, “but with the Bifrost destroyed, it is much harder to travel across realms.” Upon noticing Steve’s blank and somewhat lost expression, Thor continued, “The Bifrost is this big rainbow bridge that we use. It’s being rebuilt as we speak. I had to destroy it a while back when...when I was trying to stop Loki.”

Loki. Steve realised that the sadness that consumes Thor comes from Loki. Brothers who grew up together, probably played and fought together. A betrayal at that level was bound to leave a wound so painful that it could only be comforted by hope. Hope that one day, maybe Loki would change and fight side by side with Thor. But after what had happened in New York, and what little Steve pieced together about their history, the chances of that happening were slim to none. The hope, slowly diminishing. But not gone forever. Not yet.

Steve decided to switch the conversation, hoping to understand his own situation better. He said, “What all can Loki do? With the sceptre?” Thor sighed, admitting his lack of knowledge when it came to the matter at hand. “He was given the Sceptre by a powerful being. I do not know what power it holds. But Loki did use it to control Selvig and the bow guy.” Steve replied smiling, “His name’s Clint. But do you think Loki can access someone’s memories? Stuff about someone way into the past?” Thor didn’t understand where Steve’s sudden curiosity was coming from, but decided to humour him still, “Who knows what he can do with the sceptre?” 

Steve wasn’t having it. He needed answers about how Loki knew the things he did. And more importantly, how Loki knew them BEFORE he used the sceptre on him. He probed further, “No but, even without the sceptre. Is he capable of accessing remote memories?” Thor felt a bit cornered, as if he was being forced to dissect Loki’s powers for Steve. Despite his fondness for Steve as a leader, he felt that the conversation was slowly turning into an interrogation. “Loki is the God of Mischief. He is plenty skilled and powerful,” Thor said in a tone that he did not mean to be so defensive, “What is it Steve? Did he show you something?” Steve knew Thor would catch on soon and ask why needed to know about Loki’s powers so bad. But he didn’t want to say anything until he wasn’t sure of what Loki had said. So he settled for a simple response which wasn’t technically a lie,  
“No, he didn’t show me anything. I was just curious. I’m sorry.”

Less than 10 minutes later, they arrived at the Water of Sight. The quinjet headed back and Thor and Steve entered the reflection. Steve got knocked out cold with the first bolt of lightning Thor summoned that hit the water. And he woke up to see the most golden sky he had ever laid his eyes on.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to use the same tense in this chapter but I don't know. There may be some grammatical errors still, but I'm getting better so yay :)
> 
> The adventure is finally begining!!

Asgard, 2012

(The serum amplifies everything)

The super soldier serum running through Steve's blood had transformed him into the symbol he is in the beefcake machine. Most people marveled at physical transformation, the skinny scrawny kid with a dozen health problems who turned into the strongest warrior the world had known at the time. But the serum had changed Steve's life in many more subtle ways, in ways that no one thought was significant. Particularly, his enhanced senses.

Steve wakes up and senses what he could only describe as the scent of dried flowers and fresh rain in the air. He hears a faint clanking of weapons and water falling in the distance. Before his eyes, lay the mythical and beautiful city of Asgard. The home of the gods themselves. The gold shining from the buildings, a shade harsher than the sky. The sky itself, stretching endlessly in all its glory. What a magnificent sight. Steve's mouth opens ever so slightly, as a way for him to physically express his wonder.

Thor enters the giant guest room to greet Steve, who Steve hears from a distance, but doesn't turn. Thor allows Steve a few more moments in silence to marvel at his home, before finally admitting, "Some say the gold's a bit much. Absolute fools, I tell you." Steve finally looks at Thor, his eyes visibly putting everything together. Thor, the man Steve fought alongside, his co-avenger, is an ACTUAL god. Steve needed a minute to let that sink in.

"So, what do you think?" Thor askes, gesturing grandly to the bird's eye view of the city they had from Steve's guest room. After a few more moments, Steve utters his first words since leaving his planet, "Heavy."

And it was heavy. Not the gold, or the view, or the giant step gardens per se. But just the planet in its entirety. As a quantum of mass, incredibly heavy. So striking and bold, shouldering the weight of a glorious civilization with so much grace and dignity. "I never thought I'd see anything like it," Steve confesses.

Thor gestures towards the door, and two Asgadian men enter with a tray covered with a gold cloth, which they keep next to Steve. Thor says, "I was a little worried when the lightning struck you. But I'm glad to see you're okay." He reaches for one of the trays smiling, and removes the cover revealing Steve's shield. "Thought you'd need your toys," Thor jokes. Steve smiles and picks up the shield that perfectly compliments his uniform. Colour of red white and blue that hold no meaning here. He wasn't Captain America here. He was just Steve. That's the way he liked it.

"I wish we had time for the grand tour, but my father is waiting for us in the courtyard," Thor says. "Your Father? Odin, right," Steve asks, cursing himself for never reading up on Norse mythology since school. Thor simply nodded with a pleasant smile, and started walking towards the door, hoping Steve will follow right behind him. Which Steve does for a few steps before stopping and calling from behind, "Hey Thor. What's in the other tray?"

Thor's pleasant smile turns into a big grin as he says, "Whiskey. It’s been aged for 3000 years. I was hoping you'd join me once this is over."

"Don't mind if I do," Steve whispers under his breath, grinning like a child.

~

Steve expected Odin’s courtyard to be grand, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing. Hundreds of tall and broad column beams supporting the highest ceiling Steve had ever seen in a courtyard the size of many football fields put together. He couldn’t believe how these things were so fascinating to him. He never cared for grandeur and superfluous display of power. But the artist inside him couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the golden arches. The walk from the entrance of the courtyard to the throne itself was a good distance. Enough for Steve to notice the man sitting on the throne from afar.

Odin. The Allfather. Odin looked small in comparison to his abnormally large surroundings, but his presence filled the entire courtyard. Steve notices the lines of guards on his either side, with their decorated warrior garbs and uniformly positioned weapons. Soldiers. Just like him. Thor’s voice boomed in the yard as he declares, “Allfather. Thank you for seeing me again.” 

Steve felt himself immediately relax about the fact that Thor had already spoken with Odin. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it must have been for Thor to tell his own father what Loki had done. And it couldn’t have been easy for Odin to hear of it either. Emperor or not, he was still a father. Part of Steve was feeling guilty that Thor had to face that alone, but part of him was also relieved that he didn’t have to do it with Thor. After all, Steve had his fair share of personal reasons to hate Loki.

Odin presses his staff against the ground, sending deep and strong vibrations all over the room. He stands up from his throne, his movements not the most graceful, and declares like a true king, “My son, Thor. And his noble ally. Thank you for your valiance in the face of Loki. Midgard owes you a true debt.” Thor’s head immediately bows, out of both respect and habit, as he had done a thousand times before. Steve notices and follows suit. 

Steve didn’t know anything about royal courtroom procedure on Earth, let alone any alien civilization. He had never spoken to any royalty before, nor was he accustomed to any protocol that he was certain must be in place when speaking to kings and queens. Asgardians seemed like a people who cared deeply for their traditions and protocols. Which is why Steve knew that what he was about to say would probably tick them off, but who was he if not the ‘little guy who speaks up when no one else does’? 

“Thank you, Allfather,” says Steve, painfully hoping he used the term ‘Allfather’ correct, “but the fight is not over yet. We need to find Loki.”

Thor turns to Steve and notices his determined expression. He couldn’t help but admire Steve. Not many beings in the universe speak boldly in front of his father. Hell, he couldn’t do it sometimes. But not Steve. Thor steps closer to Steve, and places his hand on Steve’s shoulder, as if to show solidarity in the most public way possible. Thor adds, “Captain Rogers is correct, father. We are going after Loki, and we hope to have the support of the Allfather.”

Odin doesn’t lift his eyes from Steve. Something about Steve commands respect, even from Odin. And Thor’s trust in Steve was reassuring for Odin. Odin always saw Thor as a strong warrior, but knew that it was easy for him to be misguided and blinded. But with Steve beside him, Odin felt that Thor was in good hands, even if it were the hands of the mortal. Besides, Frigga had made him promise to not interfere with Thor’s decisions anymore. So he decided to sit this battle out, and see what Thor’s ally had to bring to the table.

“You have the full support of the Allfather, and the people of Asgard,” Odin booms, “Take Heimdall’s help and find Loki.”

Thor kneels and bows, to show his undying loyalty to the throne and its instructions. Steve doesn’t. He stands tall in a room full of Asgadians, most taller and stronger than him, but only a few braver than him. After a moment, Thor stands up and turns around. Steve does the same and walks alongside him. Two tall, blond warriors on their way to war. They keep walking until they hear Odin’s voice again.

“Good luck my son,” Odin says. His words are crystal clear even from a distance. Thor throws a smile back to his father, and Odin adds, “You too, Captain.”

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we're getting somewhere. This chapter is v short, sorry. But the plot is gonna get super interesting after this. I'm also gonna try adding more action and fluff in the coming chapters. As of now, I don't plan on making Steve/Thor a romantic relationship, but they ~may~ share some very intimate moments where they feel vulnerable with each other. Till then, enjoy Steve geeking out over Asgard :)

"What. Is. That?" Steve asks Thor, on their way to meet up with Hiemdall. His voice is full of wonder, and his finger points gently to 2 giant four legged creatures covered in pointy horns in the royal gardens. 

"Bilgesnipes," Thor replies with excitement, "They are very popular companions here on Asgard." Steve steals another look at the creatures that looked something in between dinosaurs and rhinos as he jokes, "I just thought I'd never see anything larger than The Hulk."

Thor laughs softly, glad to see that the "serious" Captain America felt comfortable enough to make jokes around him. Thor kept forgetting that every single feature of his home, things and creatures he'd become so accustomed to, were all new to Steve. He felt glad that Steve was curious, but not the annoying level that Stark or Banner may have been. He felt happy at Steve's questions, he hoped there would be more.

"I hope you've worked up an appetite," says Thor, "We are meeting Heimdall over lunch."

For the first time in hours, Steve thought about food, and paid honest attention to the pang in his stomach. The last meal he had eaten was the Shawarma, which must have been hours ago. He was unsure what the time was on Asgard, if there was even such a thing on this planet. He had picked up on the prominent culture around food and drink in Asgard, the people loved to feast.

Suddenly, Steve stops walking, and calls out softly, "Thor." Thor stops and turns around, and raises his eyebrows, wondering what novel thing Steve saw now. But Steve had something different to say. 

He continues, "I really just want to say 'Thank You'. You've been incredibly kind, inviting me to be a part of your home, and your royal affairs. I really appreciate that. So...Thank You."

Steve's voice is full of genuine appreciation. Thor smiles back, and steps closer to Steve, gently placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. His arm is extremely muscular and heavy, but Steve doesn't mind. 

"Steve," Thor pauses, making a mental note that it was the first time he referred to Captain America by his real name. Steve notices as well. Thor continues, "Asgardians are known for their hospitality. You don't have to thank me."

"No, really," Steve argues, "You guys are gods. I'm just really lucky to witness all this."

Thor is amazed by the humility the super soldier carries with him. In the short time that Thor had known him, Steve had fought Loki alone, led the Avengers against the Chitauri, and spoke over Odin in his own kingdom. It was important to Thor, that Steve understands how much Thor admires him, how much he wants to learn for him. He had grown up with the power of the gods, but it was no secret that he lacked the very maturity and tact that Steve displays effortlessly.

Thor replies back, "I've lived a life surrounded by warriors. None braver than you, Steve."

They walk side by side to meet Heimdall, and have a hearty meal. The dining hall, like all the rooms on Asgard, was huge. The table was truly Biblical, only bigger, and with a lot of food. On the other end of the dining hall, a tall and chiseled man with a gold plated armour was standing, holding a giant sword.

"Heimdall!" Thor calls out, his voice excited and cheerful. Thor shakes Heimdall's hand and passes a small smile to Steve, denoting that he's done with the pleasantries and is ready to get down to business.

"I saw what happened on Midgard, Odinson." Heimdall says. Steve knew Thor had told Odin of what happened in New York, but wondered how someone 'saw' it all?

"Then you know Loki has to be stopped," Thor replied. He continues, "This is Captain Rogers, a fellow Avenger. We're going after Loki." 

"Avenger? What is that?" Heimdall inquires, still unsure how the mortal fits into this.

Steve could sense Heimdall's absolute dismissal of his presence, and decided to chime in so that he is taken seriously as well.

"The Avengers is what we call ourselves, our team. Thor is on it, along with some pretty powerful people." Steve says.

"Yes, I have seen you all. 'Powerful' is one way to describe you." Heimdall says turning back to Thor in a very obvious manner physically, so as to denote that he's done talking with Steve. But Steve wasn't done.

"What do you mean you 'saw' what happened?" Steve says, immediately regretting how accusatory his tone sounded. He didn't mean to come off this angry and skeptical and reminded himself to be more open minded.

"There's no need to be alarmed Steve," Thor says, hoping to break the tension, "Heimdall here can see into the soul of every being in the universe. So in a manner of speaking, he saw what happened in New York through all of us."

Steve had only properly interacted with two Asgardians, Thor and Loki, and they both had powers. So it made sense for Heimdall to have powers as well. Maybe it's just an Asgard thing. He couldn't imagine what it would look like if so many super-powered beings came together on Earth. Sure, Steve thought, Earth has the Avengers now, but we're only 6, and most of us don't have any powers. Steve wondered that if the number of powered beings increases, will that increase the number of Avengers as well? Maybe, one day they'll all assemble.

Not yet.

"I did see what Loki brought down on Earth," Heimdall confirms, "but I saw something far more concerning than Loki as well."

"What?" Steve says, his voice in absolute disbelief. Loki was priority one. He murdered Coulson, mind controlled good agents, and brought a hostile alien army into New York. What could possibly be worse than a superpowered, planet conquering, mass murdered, and the literal god of mischief on the loose? But nothing could prepare Steve for Heimdall's reply.

"You, Captain."

~


End file.
